Secret Notes
by runfornaomi
Summary: Emily/Katie/Naomi fan fic. Please read and review! Multi-chapter fic. Chapter 2 added. I went a bit comma crazy on chapter 1 and didn't have the time to edit so it's not perfect!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Notes. Part One.  
**

I wanted her to hold me in her arms, snuggle up to her, never let her go. I wanted to run my fingers through her blonde hair and cruise down her legs and kiss her tender cheek. But I couldn't, I had to go. I got my sharpie pen and wrote "Emily Slept Here," over her cheek. It would come off eventually anyways. I dressed up and headed out the door as the queen bitch herself Katie would be waiting for me.

I snuck in through the back door of the house that me and Katie used when we were out after curfew. Never been caught yet, until now. She turned on the lights and I looked like a trainwreck. My hair rumpled, my clothes disheveled. She knew where I had been.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked. She shouldn't act so stupid. She knew exactly where I had been. Katie wasn't dim-witted at all, she was a lot more intelligent then people gave credit for. Of course you can't blame the people for giving less credit then due, considering the way she dresses, acts, and even does. Everything for her is lacking order. She's got no ambition.

"I was out," I said. "Clubbing."

"Liar," she snapped. "There is no party with out me."

"It wasn't a party," I snapped back. "I was clubbing."

"Then why did you feel the need to sneak through the back door?" she caught me. She definitely caught me there. She knew that if I was out with anyone except Naomi, I would have no reason to sneak through the back door. I could just pop right in, but I didn't, and that's what gave it away. It was my first time being caught by Katie, and hopefully my last.

The next morning, things between me and Katie were awkward. We didn't speak a single word during breakfast and that day, we didn't have any classes. The only words that came out of our mouth were asking to pass the butter and the napkins. Katie was reading, shock, I know, the papers and I kept my mouth shut. Maybe she forgot about it, I thought. Maybe she even doesn't mind. Nahh, that's just too good to be true.

Katie sighed. Oh crap, I thought. It was over. She was going to spill out, explode at me, erupt even. I wanted to go under the table and take cover as this sure was going to be a big one, I was sure she was going to smash plates, and throw one of her classic tantrums. I was sure that by the end of this explosion, I was not going to make it alive.

But surprisingly, she didn't say anything. She just sighed and sighed while washing the dishes. The clitter-clatter of the plates bumping into one other and the sound of the rushing water accompanied her sighs. I was sure she was giving me the silent treatment and I was fine with that. No problem. As long you don't interfere between me and Naomi, give me any treatment you want, as long it doesn't kill.

So that afternoon and day passed quickly with both of us just in the house the whole day. This was the first time in a long time that Katie had decided to stay in the house. I guess she was embarrassed about getting nine fucking stiches over her because some loser decided to hit her with a rock. But I don't have one ounce of guilt for her left. After what she's put me and Naomi through, I basically hate her. But the ball is coming up and I am excited. I have been waiting all week to ask Naomi. She has to say yes, I mean we have to be public about this. But what if she says no? Then what will I do.

"I'm going out," I heard a faint broken sort of voice. It was Katie's.

"What?" I asked. Shocked.

"I said going out, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, it's fine."

"Thought so," she snapped. She slammed the door on the way out. Bitch. It wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while, would it? I decide to peek through the curtains to see where she was heading to.

I see Naomi. Oh crap. She's walking towards Katie and Katie is walking towards her. What's going to happen? Catfight, bitchfight, etc? Shit. I can't let this happen.

"What do you want?" I hear. It was Katie.

"Look I am not here to bother you or your sister."

"What?" Katie asks. "She doesn't even love you." Naomi laughs. "What? What's so funny?"

"Are you certain of that Katie? I mean, that's what she wasn't telling me last night," Ouch. Cheap shot much? Then she pulls out of her bag, a bunch of small ripped notes. Notes that said "Emily was here, Emily slept here, Emily loved here." I gasp. I can't believe she kept those! Then I realize, she kept those. Aww. But I can't believe she kept them to use them against Katie! Now, she's giving a snarky wink at Katie! How dare she? I love her, but she can't be a bitch to my sister.

"Sorry," Katie muttered and left. Naomi turned to my window and winked again. Ugh.

When Katie came back from the house, it was a very uneasy feeling at the house. She kept giving me nasty looks, the ones your mum gives you when eat sweets before breakfast, except this time the looks were more of disappointment then anything. I feel like I let her down, but she's always let me down. I cannot name one time where she was nice to me. I couldn't handle this, I was going to Naomi's. When I head out the door, Katie didn't say anything. Something was wrong. How could she not say anything? I was expecting her to object, refuse, tell me I wasn't very smart for falling for Naomi. But she didn't say anything, she didn't give me a look, she just let me go, and that's what hurt me the most.

Knock. Knock.

"Hey! I was waiting for you to come!"

"I cannot believe that you used those notes against my sister!"

"What?"

"You know, the notes. The "Emily was here" notes that I leave you. Those were suppose to be our special notes that was suppose to be kept between us. It was my special thing to you! Not for you to announce to the whole world!"

"It was only your sister." Long silence. Long, long silence. "I thought you would like it," she whispered. Her voice was quiet, reticent. Hard to hear.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you!" and we kissed. She kissed me. Our lips locked. My hands brushed through her hair and I felt in love.

The next morning, I asked her to the ball. She said no. My heart broke. How could she do this to me? I love her, but clearly she doesn't love me


	2. Chapter 2

**I Couldn't Help Myself. (Secret Notes – Part 2)**

I couldn't help myself. I wish I didn't love her but I did! Why? What was so special about her that made me want to be with her for the rest of my life? Last night was great, I admit. But today not so much. I asked her to the ball last night. She said no. My heart broke. It shattered into a million pieces. I thought we were suppose to be together forever! But clearly I was wrong. She didn't want me so why should I want her? But I just couldn't help myself.

I wanted to run, break free. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Naomi by herself. I couldn't do that to her! Leave her alone in this cold hearted world. She'd hate me for it. I couldn't have her endure the endless amount of scoldings and tantrums she would receive from my sister, claiming I left her and didn't want her. But that wasn't true. I wanted her more then anything, I wanted everybody to know about us! But Naomi refused. She said she wasn't like me and she didn't want to do that. was getting apprehensive, shaking about the fact the relationship between me and Naomi was going to be over. But it wasn't.

It was morning and I had just woken up. Breakfast in kitchen.

"Katie. Katie! Katie!?" I yelled. Where was she?

"Right here!"

"Huh?" I walked into the living room. She was on the cough, lying down. "What's wrong?"

"Everything, everything!" I sat down right by her. "Emily?"

"Yeah," I responded. What was she going to ask?

"Freddie, he doesn't like me anymore. Doesn't feel the need to be with me. What should I do?"

"I don't now." What was I suppose to answer?

"Well you should now! You're my sister! We're practically the same." No we are not.

"We are not the same Katie! You and me are completely different," I responded again. This time I might have been too harsh.

"What?" Her face was indescribable. She had sort of a shocked, gobsmacked look added in with confusion.

"You heard me. You heard me loud and clear." Ouch, what was I doing?

"Emily, I suggest you shut up now."

"No! I will not shut up!"

"Emily."

"While you go get hit by a rock by some loser I will be hear drinking me tea." Silence.

"Go. Now." I gave her one last look and left. This wasn't going very well.


End file.
